


Beauty

by StupidBolts



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, revamping old fics and slapping them on here, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBolts/pseuds/StupidBolts
Summary: Breakdown suddenly halted, and Dreadwing stumbled over his own feet in his attempt to not walk into him. The Stunticon turned a dangerously glowing optic on the larger mech, and Dreadwing was smart enough to be nervous.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A re-vamp of an older fic on an older account on an older website. I am a woman of mystery, fite me.

"You are very beautiful, Breakdown."

The blue mech looked over at Dreadwing for a minute, then raised an incredulous optic brow. "You're kidding."

The large Seeker gave a bemused frown. "Not at all. I am completely serious."

"Sure you are," Breakdown sniggered, shaking his head and walking away. Dreadwing's frown grew deeper, and immediately started to follow the Stunticon down the hall.

"You think I am lying to you?," he called out, making Breakdown glance back. That one yellow optic glimmered, amused.

"No, I think you're trying to flatter me," he replied frankly. "Beauty is in the eye of the mech who might get laid." Dreadwing stifled a snort of laughter, persistently following his lover.

"But I already have been. Frequently, in fact."

"Doesn't mean you won't try it." Breakdown turned to the side, flashing Dreadwing a grin of finality, then walked around the corner to the main corridor.

As though being in public would deter Dreadwing.

The navy Seeker followed, stalking after the Grounder in a way that wasn't supposed to come off as intimidating, but a bot his size really couldn't help it. "What is wrong with complimenting you when I truly mean it?" Breakdown jumped at the sound of his voice still trailing after him, whipping a glance over his shoulder, but kept walking.

"Because," he grunted. "I'm not beautiful."

"What makes you say that?" A few Eradicons marched by, nodding to Breakdown and saluting Dreadwing.

"Well, my face got torn open by humans, for starters."

"Your optical patch has never bothered me. In fact, it adds a rather roguish charm." Breakdown laughed, tossing his head back a bit. Dreadwing smiled at the deep and crass sound. Everything, right down to his shows of affection, was boisterous. 

"I'm also a big, bulky land vehicle, not a sleek sports car," his boyfriend remarked with a chuckle. Not sleek. Not elegant. Not like Knock Out.

Something snapped into place in Dreadwing's mind, and he began to understand.

"I like big and bulky," he replied. "More to hang onto." Breakdown's eyes nearly popped right out of his head, and another troop of Eradicons walked by. Breakdown glanced back at them nervously, cheeks heating up. No way they didn't hear that. Absolutely no way.

"Shut up," he grunted.

"I would rather have someone strong and independent than fragile and vulnerable." Breakdown looked back at him again, then started walking a little faster. So Dreadwing did as well.

"Can we have this conversation later?," the Stunticon huffed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"You're being creepy." He rounded another corner, and Dreadwing trailed after him. "And embarrassing."

"I must make you understand how beautiful you are to me," the Seeker explained nonchalantly, definitely not finding this funny in the slightest. No, not at all. "Because you are, and you not comprehending that is quite unsettling. I am clearly not doing my job right if you don't believe me when I tell you that you are wonderful."

"Fine, alright, you think I'm pretty," Breakdown growled, another group of Eradicons glancing at them. As they walked away, the drones huddled together, whispering to one another excitedly like school girls. So that would get back to Knock Out. "Now go do second-in-commander-y type stuff."

"As second in command, I cannot do that. Not until ship and crew morale is at an appropriately high level." Breakdown threw an blunt, irritated look back at the Seeker. "Positive work environment."

"Mhm, yeah, right." Breakdown was more stomping than walking now, the ground almost shaking with every step he took, determined to shake off his boyfriend. "Well some of us actually have work to do, commander. So piss off." Dreadwing seethed silently. Breakdown had called him commander, meaning he'd probably be sleeping on the floor tonight.

Unless he could talk his way back into his good graces.

"You are always hard working."

"Some of us actually care about our responsibilities."

"Responsible was next on my list."

"List of what?"

"Things that I adore about you."

Breakdown suddenly halted, and Dreadwing stumbled over his own feet in his attempt to not walk into him. The Stunticon turned a dangerously glowing optic on the larger mech, and Dreadwing was smart enough to be nervous.

"I'm warning you, commander. Shut up and go away."

"Breakdown," he cringed, tilting his head and holding up his hands defensively. "Why are you so upset?"

"You're spewing all this touchy-feely shit right in the middle of the fuckin' hallway!," the blue mech snapped. "You don't have to try and buy yourself some attention from me with stupid compliments. So don't."

"I am not--"

"You've got all the attention I can spare," he growled, giving Dreadwing's shoulders a firm shove. "So stop pining for it."

"I am not pining," Dreadwing argued. "Well, not at the moment. All I did was tell you that you are beautiful."

"It's not funny!," Breakdown barked, voice suddenly raising. "Cut it out!"

"I am not trying to be funny!" The Seeker tried to keep his voice down, noting how Breakdown's clenched fists were shaking at his sides.

"Then you're just being a jerk." Exasperation flooded through the Seeker, gritting his teeth and glaring down at his partner. "You're just making fun of me. I thought you were better than that!"

"Why would I make fun of you, Breakdown?," Dreadwing growled, patience finally beginning to wane. "Why would you think I would?"

"Because someone like you wouldn't think I'm pretty, or beautiful, or any bullshit like that!"

"Why—"

"Not when there are prettier bots on this boat!"

Dreadwing grabbed Breakdown's wrists in either hand, swinging him around and slamming his back up against the wall. He crushed their mouths together, muffling any more ludicrous accusations or claims of inferiority he might have made. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, until Breakdown stopped thrashing and kicking his shins to try and break free. It was quite a wrestle, but Dreadwing managed to keep him in place. More Eradicons might have passed, but that wasn't important. Not to him.

When they broke apart, Breakdown's optic was swimming with conflicting emotions, glaring up at him brightly.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, Breakdown," he rumbled firmly. "Although your charge is a very beautiful bot, that does not make you any less beautiful by comparison." He lifted one servo, stroking the Stunticon's cheek with his thumb. "Beauty takes on many forms. You and Knock Out are two sides of that same spectrum. And I will continue to think so, and tell you so. Because I would never lie to you." Breakdown stared up at him stubbornly, staying silent. With a frustrated sigh, the Seeker leaned down to kiss him again, and this time the Stunticon actively reciprocated. Dreadwing's hands travelled over the edges of Breakdown's frame, sighing into the kiss appreciatively. 

Knock Out was idealistically pretty, but the larger the partner, the more to cuddle. Simple. And there was less chance of them snapping or being hurt. It wasn't particularly Decepticon-like, but Dreadwing wasn't ashamed to admit he liked physical affection.

When they broke apart again, Breakdown's face heated up. "Stop grinning like that."

"I can't," Dreadwing replied. "You make me smile." Breakdown huffed and pushed Dreadwing away.

"Go to work, Dreads," he grunted, brushing past him.

Hah. Back in his good graces.

That wide, satisfied grin didn't leave his face as he watched Breakdown walk away. In fact, it only got bigger. He raised his hands to funnel round his mouth, yelling after his boyfriend. "You complete me!"

"Fuck off, Dreads."


End file.
